The present invention relates to a tray for shipping and displaying goods, particularly bread and other bakery items.
Bread loaves and other bakery items are typically shipped in trays having one or more diverse designs. One type of tray may be of the type shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,494,163. This tray has two opposed higher profile side walls, and also two opposed generally lower profile side walls from which the bread may be retrieved. This tray includes bail members for allowing the trays to nest together when empty, and also to allow the trays to stack in one or two positions to accommodate the height of the product inside. Still another prior art tray is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,881,902 which discloses a multi-level bakery tray which utilizes a feet and pocket system in order to allow similar trays to nest and stack together in various orientations. While such trays are certainly functional, they may unduly limit a user's access to the product stored and transported on the trays.